The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords  The Capture
by squiddtastic
Summary: The four Link's live a nice life, all together in their little home. Until, something terrible happens to the one Princess Zelda, and the Links find themselves in a life-threatening situation. Some violence.
1. Chapter 1: Fist Fights

**Hey Guys! This is my very first book uploaded! I'm working on other chapters - not quite sure how long it's going to be, but I hope you like it. I actually never played Four Swords. I just read a bunch of fan fictions about Four Swords, and I learned their peronalities a bit. So if they are out of character and you find it bothersome, go ahead and tell me. But remember, flames are used for roasting marshmellows!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning – 3:00 maybe? But yet Vio found it difficult to fall asleep. He shuffled in his bed and crossed his arms in frustration. He looked around the bedroom and moaned out loud when he saw his three counterparts fast asleep. Red shuffled to his side and Vio glanced at him, but he was still asleep.<p>

He groaned again and shuffled to his side, being as loud as he could. He shut his eyes tight and groaned again, shuffling some more.

'Why can't I sleep? This is ridiculous!' Vio thought in agony. He was tired – very tired. So why couldn't he fall asleep like his other counterparts? He groaned again just like the other times, but I guess you could say it was louder, and threw off his covers when he felt heat rush through his body again – He had been hot and cold and hot and cold all night.

He, once again, groaned loudly. He wanted the others to wake up. He wanted them to feel his pain at 3:00 in the morning, tired but not able to sleep. He turned his head to the side when he heard movement. Red was starting to make little groans as he shuffled to face Vio – not on purpose, of course. He was still asleep, unfortunately for Vio. But that didn't stop him.

He groaned loudly again, and almost right as he did, Red began to stir. His eyes slowly opened, and he rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Vio," Red yawned. "Are you okay?" Red stared at the violet Link and yawned again, eyes baggy.

"No," Vio sternly replied. Then he mumbled something.

"What's-"

Red was cut off by the annoyed groan of the blue Link, who turned to face them.

"Shut _up_!" Blue groaned. He covered his head with his pillow in an attempt to block the noise of his two clones. How hadn't Green woken up at all of this?

"Sorry B-"

"Ugh!" Vio smacked his forehead with his palm. "Why? Why me? Why can't it be you?" He gestured to Blue, which Red hid a smile from. "Or you!" He gestured to Red, who quickly lost the urge to smile. "And you!" He gestured to the green Link. That was when Vio had just realized he was still sleeping. Annoyed, Vio got up beside Green and stared at him. Light snores were coming from the sleeping body. "Wake _up!_" Vio cried as he pushed Green with all his might, knocking him off the bed, earning a loud scream from the green Link.

This earned hysterical laughter from Blue, who had uncovered his head from his pillow to glare at Vio when he gestured to him. Blue almost fell off his own bed, laughing at his green clone, but steadied himself so he wouldn't be laughed at by Green or Vio. He didn't worry about Red. Red was smart enough not to laugh at Blue. He had learned that the hard way . . .

The green Link stood up and looked at Vio, trying to glare but failing miserably. Vio stared at the blushing Green, and Green looked at Blue who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Vio!" He cried to the Vio who was staring at Blue, a smirk forming on his lips as he looked at Green.

"Yes, Green?" Vio asked innocently. "Did I do something wrong?"

Green looked infuriated, and Vio's smirk disappeared when Green raised a hand. The loud sound of flesh on flesh sounded when Green slapped Vio clear across the face. Blue quickly went silent at Green's outburst. _That_ was definitely not like him. That was more of Blue's doing.

Red stared at Green as tears started to fill his eyes.

Vio was looking right from when he got slapped, and the stinging sensation filled his cheek. He slowly turned his gaze to Green, who was huffing and puffing, still looking infuriated at Vio. Red's cheeks became . . . red as his tears began to escape his eyes. Blue rolled his eyes at the cry baby Red and got comfortable, watching the fight. He eagerly waited for Vio's next speech, or, more to Blue's liking, move.

"Vio-"

Red was cut off by his whisper by Vio punching Green in the nose, causing Green's nose to bleed. Green stumbled back a bit at the impact of Vio's move. He felt his nose and looked at his fingers which were now stained with blood.

Green jumped on the bed and jumped down with a cry, landing on Vio. Vio cried out at Green's odd move and started to fall back, arms flailing wildly. With a loud banging sound, Vio's head smashed against the bed frame behind him, knocking him out cold. Blood gushed out of his head and Green quickly got off of him, hands over his mouth.

"Oh my goddesses, Vio!" Screamed Red, rushing over to his clone.

"Farore, Green! I didn't know you had _that_ in you!" Blue cried, half angry, half amazed, half impressed and half – no, quarter, sad for Vio.

Green gaped at Vio. "Vio! Oh my goddesses, Vio! I'm so sorry! I . . .I" He burst into tears and fell to his knees.

"Green! What was that? I . . . I mean . . . Why'd you do that!" Red cried.

"Don't scold. Congratulate him. That was incredible," Blue stated.

"No it wasn't, you idiot!" Green shouted at Blue.

"Relax! Calm your jets, Green," Blue shouted back.

"Calm my jets? Did you look at Vio?" Green cried out, gesturing towards Vio with his hand but not looking at him.

"I think I have, which is why it is incredible!" Blue almost laughed out.

The whole thing turned into a bicker that Red thought would never stop. He covered his ears and stared at the knocked out Vio in front of him. He looked up at Blue and Green bicker and he started to get a headache. He finally got to the point where he couldn't stand it and he stood up.

"Everybody shut up!" He screamed. He had never, once in his life, used the words shut up. "I-I mean please be quiet!" He quickly corrected himself. He didn't want to grow like Blue . . .

"Is everybody shedding their normal personality but Vio and me . . .?" Blue sighed.

"I don't know but please stop bickering . . . I am getting a headache and it's not going to help poor Vio," Red cried. Literally. Tears were streaming down his face.

Green sighed and looked at Red. Red looked at Green.

"I'm sorry Red. You're right. We have to help Vio," Green smiled at Red. "Do you want to help?"

Red's face brightened slightly and he nodded. Blue tried to sneak under his covers to go to bed again.

"You too, Blue," Green sighed. Red made the second biggest mistake in his life. The first was when he hid Blue's clothing except for one tunic, and soaked that one tunic in river to make it incredibly tight . . . Can you even imagine what Blue did to Red when he was forced to wear that incredibly small tunic? Anyways, Red laughed at Blue. He _laughed_ at _Blue_. The Link in the blue tunic. The over reacting, risk taking, never turning down a fight Blue.

Blue death glared Red. Red shrunk down and grabbed Greens waist tightly. Green looked at Red, then Blue, then Red, then Blue.

"Help," Red squeaked to Green as Blue got up.

"Blue," Green started.

"What was that, Red? Was that a laugh? Was that a _laugh_ Red? A laugh at _me?" _Blue growled.

"Blue, stop this. We need to help Vio," Green snapped.

"Not until he learns his-"

"He has, now stop it. We need to help _Vio_," Green repeated.

"You are an idiot, Red. And later you'll pay," Blue threatened. Red stayed close to Green.

"Who is going to pick up Vio?" Green asked as if nothing happened to Red and Blue.

"Count me out. I'd rather keep my tunic blood-stain free, thank you," Blue blurted

"I . . .I don't think I can . . . But I would, if he weren't so heavy . . ." Red stuttered.

"That's fine. I'll do it." And with that, Green picked up the violet Link bridle style and carried him out of the house, his two other counterparts following.

Red close behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Tunics and Hats

**Hey guys! Another chapter of The Capture. This one is mostly about walking. But don't worry, the next one will be more actiony, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going? I'm getting tired," Blue complained. He had been complaining the whole way there, and they hadn't been walking for very long.<p>

Green looked back at Blue, and then sighed. "We're going to the princess. She will help healing Vio's head."

"Or is it for your girlfriend?" Blue teased. "You sure it's for Vio, and Vio only?"

Green opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off by Red, who hadn't spoken the entire time until now. "Guys, look! Vio's waking up!" Red pointed to the violet Link in Green's arms. Everybody turned to look at Vio, whose eyes, sure enough, were fluttering open. Vio groaned, but was still limp in his arms, though he was definitely awake.

"Vio!" Green cried.

Vio moaned again and looked at Green. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're being carried by Green, going to the Princess to heal you, or so he claims, and as for what happened-"

"You fell off your be-"

"Green jumped on you and knocked you out," Blue blurted out.

"What?" The confused and pain filled Vio asked. Then he rolled his eyes when both Blue and Green's mouths opened. "Never mind. I'll live with that information." Vio interrupted them before they could bicker. Blue and Green never seemed to get along . . . but then again, Blue and Red were the worst to be near each other. Especially since Red laughed at Blue earlier . . .

Remembering this, Red scooted closer to Green.

"Put me down, Green. I can walk you know," Vio complained.

"Not in this state you can't," Green replied calmly.

"But-"

"Green is right, Vio. You should . . . just be carried to the castle . . ." Red cut him off. Something that he was doing a lot today. Well, for Red.

"I can-" He was cut off by his own pain. "Ow, my head . . ." Vio muttered.

"The work of Green, Vio. He's becoming dangerous. Maybe we should hang out more, Green! You're becoming more like me," Blue laughed at himself, even though nobody seemed to be laughing with him. Red stared at him and shrunk back down, looking at Vio.

"So what happened to my head . . .?" Vio asked. When Blue and Green both had their mouths opened, he spoke up again. "Only one. Blue, you don't seem like you're lying. You explain it to me best you can."

Green huffed at Vio's pick, but let it continue. Blue smirked at his pick, and also let it continue. Red did nothing but stare at everybody in silence, which everybody thought he let them continue.

"Alright," Blue started. "Well, you woke up. You were being really loud. Then Red woke up, and started talking to you. Then I spoke up and told you both to shut up. Then Red was about to apologize to me but was cut off by you, Vio. You were saying you wished it was me, Red or Green's problems for not sleeping, then you pushed Green out of his bed because he was still sleeping," Blue smirked and Green frowned while rolling his eyes. "Then Green was super-duper mad and slapped you in the face. Then you punched him back in the nose. Then Green jumped on the bed and leaped onto you, Vio, and knocked you backwards. You slammed you head on the bed frame behind you and you got knocked out cold. End of story."

Vio was silent for quite a while, trying to understand this. And when he did, he looked at Green. "You, what, exactly? Knocked me out by the bed frame?"

"It was your fault," Green protested. "You made me irritated. Very, irritated."

"So you almost _killed_ me?" Vio cried, but then quickly shut up, clutching his head. Then he gasped and let go, looking at his hand which was now blood-stained.

"Guys," Red started. "Can we . . . can we get our tunics on?"

Green looked at Blue. Blue looked at Red. Red looked at Vio. Vio looked at Green.

"Oh, right . . ." Green almost blushed. "We can't see the princess in our ."

"Then she'd definitely dump you," Blue stated almost calmly.

"Shut up!" Green cried. "We have to get dressed. Why couldn't we have done this at home?"

"So . . . Where are we going to change, exactly? And how am I supposed to change?" Vio sighed.

Everybody looked at Vio. Blue stopped in his tracks.

"No thanks. Green can help. He's the leader after all," Blue crossed his arms. "Go ahead. I'll wait."

Red looked back at Blue and then at Green. Green rolled his eyes at Blue and sighed. "Why so I always get stuck with this?" Green complained.

"Because-"

"I'll manage. I'd rather be in a Din load of pain than be changed by Green . . ." Vio rolled his eyes. "Now give me my tunic, somebody. And Green, put me down." Vio held out a hand for his tunic. Red was about to hand his tunic and hat to him until Blue snatched it away and only gave Vio his tunic.

"Here you go. Tunic for you," Blue put his hands on his hips.

"My hat?" Vio replied. "Where is my hat? I don't want to get my wound infected."

"So you did notice something as small as a hat, huh?" Blue let his arms fall limply and he slouched a bit. Then he went straight again. "But, don't you think this would be of more use to some little girl?" He held up the violet hat, but not in his reach.

"Blue," Vio rolled his eyes. "Give it back."

"But seriously, don't you feel embarrassed of wearing such a girly colour out in public?" Blue teased. "I mean, people are going to start thinking you're female."

"What?" Vio was becoming irritated. "I saved the world," He was cut off by Blue purposely loud cough. "_We_ saved the world, three times, was it? And people knew I was male. No one is going to call me a she. Now give it back, Blue!" Vio snatched at it but Blue held it farther back. "Red? Green? Somebody, _please_ get my hat!"

Red looked at Blue and ran up to him, snatching the hat right out of his grip and handing it to Vio.

"Thank you, Red," Vio took the hat when Red gave it to him.

"You're welcome!" Red's face lit up at Vio saying thank you to him. He rarely ever did. Red looked at Blue who looked annoyed, but not enough to kill like some other times. But just to be safe, Red stayed close to Green.

"There. There is a forest. We can change there," Green pointed to a forest.

"Yay," Blue stated sarcastically, but still ran full speed to the forest.

Red looked at Green and Green looked at Red. "Wait, how did you get the tunics and hats?" Green asked.

"I took them before we left," Red replied. "Sorry I didn't give them to you earlier."

"It's fine. We'll live. I'm just glad you told us before we entered the castle," Green nodded in the direction of the castle.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Vio complained. "It's going to take a whole day to get to the castle at this pace! And I want to heal, go home, and read my book."

"Fine," Green replied dully. "Ready, Red?" When Red nodded, he nodded back and ran full speed at the forest.

Vio screamed and hung on to Greens arms for dear life.

* * *

><p>When they got there, Vio was panting hard, Green and Red were smiling and Blue was already in his blue tunic and hat.<p>

"Took you long enough," Blue looked at Vio and laughed hysterically.

"Not . . . Funny . . ." Vio said in between little breaths. Vio crossed his arms, still panting.

"Yes it is!" Blue cried out and laughed even harder at Vio being annoyed.

Green and Red tried to hide their laughter, and Vio looked at Green.

He slapped him in the face.


	3. Chapter 3: Vio and the Castle

**Hey guys! This is chapter 3 of The Capture. This chapter has more action, and the next is - no, I won't spoil it. But I will only say that there will be action.**

**Want to flame? Gimme the marshmellows!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>Vio limped to the group and, almost falling, he leaned against a tree.<p>

"You guys are quick when you change," Vio grunted, rubbing his temples.

"Because we aren't hurt, Vio," Red pointed out. "and we should really get going to the castle."

Vio fidgeted around with the tip of his hat then looked up again. "I don't want to be – Waa!"

He was cut off by Green picking him up bridle style, just like before.

"I know you don't but you have to," Blue sighed, becoming bored. "Hurry up, I want to go _home_."

Red almost skipped ahead of the group in the direction of the castle, and Green, Blue and, obviously Vio followed.

Vio went limp in Greens arms and sighed, looking at the ground. "How long is this going to take?" Vio complained. Before anybody could answer, his hat fell off. "Hey! Stop! My hat!"

Green stopped and looked behind him at his hat. "Vio, how did you manage that? You've fought giant hideous monster, been in the windy sea, and mostly every terrain possible, and yet now your hat falls off." Vio shrugged.

"I don't know. Just stop so I can – Blue!" He was cut off by Blue grabbing his hat and running ahead of the group. "Blue, come back here!" Vio growled.

"Blue, give Vio his hat back," Green shouted.

"If he slapped you then why do you want to give it –"

"Give it back, Blue!" Vio and Green both shouted at the same time.

Red looked very confused.

"Red! Get it!" Vio cried. Red looked at Vio and nodded, charging for Blue. Blue thought he was ready and turned to face him but Red jumped up and landed on him, pinning him down. He grabbed the hat and got up, only to be stopped by Blue, who grabbed his ankle and pulled on it, causing him to trip. Red cried out and reached for the violet hat but Blue stepped on Red's hand, which earned a painful cry from the red Link. Blue grabbed the hat and ran, but Red stretched out his leg and tripped the blue Link. Red quickly got up and ran towards the hat. Red sat on Blue so he couldn't run, and he grabbed hat. He stepped on Blue's leg and ran towards Vio, panting.

"Wow," Green stared at Red. "That was impressive." Red grinned.

"Thanks!" He said and handed the hat to Vio, who put his hat on tightly. Then he gasped and loosened it a bit.

Blue ran to the group and pushed Red, causing Red to fall over with a cry. Blue smirked and started to walk again.

"There's the castle!" Green pointed out. Everybody looked and sure enough, there was a giant stone castle right in front of them.

"Finally!" Blue shouted and ran full speed.

"Hold on tight," Green warned Vio as he took off full speed, Red following close behind.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the castle, there were guards all around it. They were franticly running in every possible direction, looking behind bushes, in the castles secret rooms, and some were getting horses and carriages and heading somewhere. A carriage almost ran over the Link's and Red grabbed hold of Green's waist in fright. Blue shook his fist at the guard who was riding the carriage, and Vio winced when Green stumbled a bit from Red.<p>

"What's happening here?" Blue shouted.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out," Green replied, looking around at all of the guards. Blue, Red and Vio all nodded and they all headed towards the castle.

Blue looked at a guard that was searching a bush right beside them and asked, "Hey, what's going on over here?"

The guard looked up and gasped, but then he calmed down, realizing it was just the Links. Friends of Zelda. "Zelda has been kidnapped!" The guard replied in a shaky voice.

"What?" Vio cried out.

"When?" Asked Green.

"Where?" Asked Red.

"He doesn't know, you idiot!" Blue shouted at Red. Red shrunk down.

"She was kidnapped this morning! All the guards woke up to a scream coming from Zelda's bedroom. We all got up and ran to her room and when we opened it, she was gone and the window was smashed!" The guard tried to answer any questions the Links might have.

"We have to save her!" Vio shouted. Then he clutched his head in pain.

"Vio how can you –"

"What happened to you?" The guard asked, referring to Vio.

"He cracked his head on the bed frame at about 3:00 in the morning," Blue replied.

"How long have you been moving?" The guard asked.

"Quite a while," Red answered.

"We have to get him stitched up, so we came to see if Zelda could help. But now I guess she can't!" Green cried.

"Well, we have royal healers," The guard replied. "Sure, its royal healers, but you are friends of the princess. They will help, and the princess will not mind. Follow me."

The four Links nodded and followed the guard inside the castle. Vio was trembling at the thought of his head being stitched. Green looked down at Vio and asked, "Vio, are you scared of being stitched?"

"What? N. . .no! After all we've been through . . .Y . . .your evil shadow, all of those dungeons . . ."

Blue started to make chicken noises. "Chicken."

"I am not a chicken!" Vio protested.

"Then why are you trembling?" That was when Vio realized himself that he was trembling.

"Fine! I'm scared, all right?" Blue burst out in hysterical laughter again.

"Vio? Scared? No! He can't be! He is fearless and brave!" Blue said sarcastically.

"Shut . . .Shut up!" Vio blushed.

"Here," the guard interrupted their fight, luckily for Red and Green, who were getting annoyed.

Vio clutched Green tightly and Green gasped. "Vio . . . Can't . . . Breathe . . ." Vio loosened.

"You don't have to get your head stitched!" Vio cried and slapped Green. Green gasped and glared at him.

"What was that for?" Green shouted.

"For being an idiot!" Vio cried.

"He's got you there," Blue pointed out.

"How am I being an idiot?"

"I think we should hurry if you are also planning to save the princess!" the guard shouted. Vio huffed and Green handed Vio to the guard.

"Good luck Vio . . . Don't worry, it'll be fine," Red reassured him.

"I hope so," Vio mumbled as he was carried into the room. The door was shut when they were in.

"We need a plan," Green started. "to save the princess."

"Plan? Don't we always just go and see where it takes us?" Blue asked.

"Well, usually. But I mean, where are we going to go? Right now, I mean?" Green asked. "To get a jumping off point."

"Oh, well, we could go around and ask some of the guards to see if they know anything more specific," Blue stated.

"That sounds good," Green confirmed the idea. "Do you think so Red?"

Red nodded. "Yes, that sounds good."

"Good."

"Now we just have to wait for Vio." Blue leaned against the wall.

"What should we do while we wait?" Green asked.

"I could be Vio's replacement. How about I slap you?" Blue asked.

"No. I will live without Vio for a few minutes . . ."


	4. Chapter 4: Info

**Hey everybody! This is the fourth chapter of The Capture. There isn't as much action as I had hoped, but I'll live. And so will you! I'm updating real quick because I love to write this story! I love the Link's personality's so much, they make me giggle!**

**Want to flame? Where are the marshmellows? I wanna make smores!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever, the door to the royal healer's room opened and the guard had Vio in his arms.<p>

"Vio! How was it?" Red asked as he hoped up from the ground.

Vio groaned. "Remind me to kill Green later, ok?"

Green looked up. "What?"

"I said; remind me to kill Green later, ok?"

"Why?" Asked Red curiously.

"My head is killing me!" Vio shouted and then groaned as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Something happen to the baby's head, guys?" Blue asked as he came into Vio's view.

"Shut up Blue. Not in the mood," Vio sternly replied. He opened one eye to see Blue's leg. He closed it again and groaned.

"Wow, cool. You have a scar," Blue pointed out. The two other Links came to see it.

"He's right. You do have a scar," Green confirmed.

Vio groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Don't put on your hat. It will hurt, and it will break," the guard warned.

"What will break?" Asked a worried Vio.

"The stitches. They will open up," the guard replied.

Vio flung his eyes open. "Nobody touch my head!" Vio cried. "That goes especially for you!" He pointed to Green. Blue smirked, and Green put his hands on his hips.

"I said sorry!" Green cried.

"That's what they all say!"

"Doctor, I think he's losing it. Did you give him too much medication?" Blue said, not really to anybody, since there was no doctor around.

"You guys, we should really hurry," Green said, holding out his hands for Vio. The guard handed Vio to him.

"Yes you should," the guard said. "Take care."

They all nodded and said there thank yous and goodbyes, then headed out the castle.

"Finally," Vio shuddered. "I hate that place now."

"They helped you," Red pointed out. "It probably would have been worse if they didn't."

"Oh, but it's nice to see him in a little pain once in a while," Blue smirked. "Everybody else does. Even Red! Doesn't that make you feel like a wimp, Vio?" Red looked up.

"Hey, was that an insult?" Red asked.

"It could have been," was all Blue said.

"Guys, now isn't the time for fighting," Green sighed.

"We have a princess to save," Vio said, becoming annoyed.

"And I – no wait. That would end out bad," Blue said.

"And – what? What would?" Red asked.

Blue smirked. "I think we have a hot headed little girl holding us down." Vio perked up.

"What did you just say? It's not a girly colour!" Vio cried. He reached out for Blue and attempted to punch him.

"Hey, it's Green's job to be the dummy," Blue said.

"Stop!" Green shouted.

"I agree with Green. Stop it everybody!" Red cried.

"Fine," Blue huffed and crossed his arms. Vio nodded and went limp in Green's arms.

"Now be quiet so I can sleep," Vio sighed and closed his eyes.

Everybody exchanged glances and shrugged. "Sorry Vio. We have to talk to the guards," Red said.

Vio reached for a hat that he realized wasn't there, after he reached for it. Then he felt embarrassed.

"I – " Vio sighed. "Of course we do."

Green waved for a carriage to stop. The man driving looked annoyed, but he stopped anyways.

"This isn't meant for rides, kid. There's an emergency going on," The guard said. When he was about to canter off, Green stepped in.

"No, wait!" Green shouted. "We don't want a ride. We need information."

The guard sighed and looked down at Red, Blue, Green and Vio. "What kind of information?"

"Anything. Any information on the princess's capture," Red replied.

"Well, I don't know anything," The guard stubbornly replied. "I'm off to find information, too."

"Oh," Green sighed. "Thanks anyway."

"Hey, you! Mister grump! Why don't you just spill it?" Blue blurted out. The guard glared at Blue and Green gave him a stern 'What are you doing?'

"Mister who?" The guard replied. "Be gone, children. I have an important task, and I will not help helpless children." And with that, the guard flicked the reins and the horses galloped off.

"Why you little –" Blue was cut off by Red's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Stop it, Blue!" Red cried. "We won't get anywhere if you do that."

"Red's right," Green rolled his eyes. "Next time, I'll do the talking."

They stopped another carriage. This guard seemed nicer, but you could tell he was very eager to get on with his search for the princess.

"Hello," The guard said. "What would you like? Sorry, I'm kind of in a rush here, so would you mind making it quick?" Green nodded.

"Sorry to bother you, but, we were wondering if you knew anything important on the princess's capture," Green replied. The guard thought for a moment but then nodded.

"I actually, do," he replied. "Not much people know, but I know you are friends of the princess. So I don't mind spilling. Well, I was the first guard to get to the princess's room, because I am closest to her bedroom. I woke up form a rustling sound coming from her room, and when I got closer, I heard a scream coming from the princess. I quickly opened the door and I saw a black figure with purple hair and a black hat jump out the window with her in his arms." He paused. "He . . . kind of looked like you . . ." The four Link's eyes widened.

"No, it wasn't us! I swear! We have an evil shadow and . . . and it was probably him! His name is Shadow Link. I swear we are one of the princess's best friends!" Red cried in fear of being thrown in prison.

The guard nodded. "I believe you. I've seen him before."

"You have?" Red, Blue, Vio and Green all said at the same time. The guard nodded.

"It was in the castles basement. But don't worry, you're not going to be thrown in prison," the guard smiled and then added, "Hey, I have an extra horse. I might have two, but one of them might have taken. You can have them if you want; I can tell you want to help with the search, don't you?"

They all nodded. "Thank you so much, sir," Red's face lit up as he said that.

"No problem," the guard said. "Now follow me." The guard flicked the reins and the horses started to walk. The four Link's followed the carriage.

"See? This is the kind of guards I like," Blue stated. His three counterparts nodded, even though they weren't really listening.


	5. Chapter 5: Dungeons

**Hey everybody! Chapter 5 of The Capture is here. This one - I've got to stop saying these are more actiony. I'll let you decide if it is or not. Enjoy!**

**Want to flame? Ok, because I want smores.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>"Here she is," the guard stopped the carriage and jumped out, walking towards a horse in a pen. "I guess I only have one. Sorry."<p>

"That's ok," Red was staring at the beautiful horse in front of him.

"What's her name?" Vio asked.

"Her name is Beauty," the guard replied.

"I can see why," Green was also looking at the horse. Beauty was a beautiful midnight black. She had a white diamond shape on her nose and lower back. She had white hooves, and some white trailed up her legs, fading away when it got higher. Her mane and tail were clean white, and she didn't look dirty at all. She was sparkling clean, and she trotted over to them.

Red and Blue were closest to the fence. Blue was sitting on it and Red was leaning on it. Beauty nudged Red playfully and neighed in delight when he pet her nose. Then, she trotted over to Blue. Blue slouched a bit when she nudged him, and seeing that he wasn't going to pet her, Beauty hit him with her head and caused him to fall backwards off the fence. Blue cried out and landed on the ground with a thud. Beauty neighed as if she was laughing, and everybody else but the guard was laughing with her.

"Not funny," Blue growled. "Are you sure this is the only horse you have?"

"Sorry," the guard replied emotionless. "But yes."

Red smiled. "I like her. She's nice." When Beauty trotted up to him again, Red pet her nose and looked back at Vio and Green. Green smiled but Vio rolled his eyes, going limp again.

"Don't we have a princess to save?" Blue growled.

"Yes you do. I wish you a safe trip," the guard smiled. Green and Red smiled back. The guard opened the gate and got some spare saddle bags out of his carriage. He headed to the barn and came back with reins and a saddle. They were in good shape. "Just a moment. Stay here, and feel free to ride her. She doesn't mind being ridden bare back." Red's face lit up and he ran towards her. She neighed happily and allowed him to get on her back.

"Thank you so much," Red exclaimed. He grabbed onto her main and motioned for her to walk towards his counterparts.

The guard nodded and left, and the Link's waited patiently. Well, most of them.

"How long is this going to take? The sooner we save Zelda the better," Blue complained.

"Oh, and don't forget the dungeons. All the monsters and worst of all, the puzzles," Vio pointed out.

Blue groaned. "No . . . Don't tell me there's going to be more puzzles!"

"Every dungeon has puzzles," Red stated, rubbing Beauty's neck. Blue opened his mouth to reply, but the guard came and interrupted him. Not that Blue minded, he wanted to leave.

"Here, take these," The guard handed them four canteens full of water, a loaf of bread and a slice of cheese.

Green thanked the guard, but since his hands were full from Vio, Red had to take it. Red dismounted Beauty and put on her saddle, reins and saddle bags. Red put the food and water in the saddle bags and turned to his clones.

"It's all packed!" He announced.

"Good. Now we can get out of here," Blue sighed.

The guard waved to the Link's while he got into his carriage. He flicked the reins with a 'yah' and the horses started to gallop.

"Who is going to take the horse?" Vio asked, looking at Beauty. Everybody looked at Vio and Vio went limp again. "Of course."

"You're the only one who needs it," Red pointed out.

"But I'm –" Vio started, but then he sighed. "Never mind, just get me on the horse." Green nodded and headed towards Beauty. He lifted Vio with all of his might.

"Vio, you need to work with me," Green huffed.

"Fine," Vio tried his best to turn on his belly and after a few failed attempts, he succeeded. Green set him on Beauty's back. Vio hung on to Beauty's neck and turned his head sideways so he could see, without her mane getting in his face.

Red ran over to Vio and Beauty and put Vio's hat in the saddle bags.

Green pet Beauty's nose and grabbed her reins. "Ok, let's go save the princess."

Everybody nodded and Green tugged on Beauty's reins, telling her to walk. It felt weird for Green, not having to carry Vio.

* * *

><p>After a long while of walking, Blue stepped in. "Guys! How long is the going to take? I am getting hungry and the food is almost gone! Not to mention tired!"<p>

"We can't rest, you'll only get hungrier. You're also the one who ate all the food," Green pointed out. Blue huffed and crossed his arms.

"How long do you think it will take?" Blue asked.

"It can't be long. We have been walking in the direction the guards said Shadow headed in for a long time, and –"

"You're right about that, yes, but I don't see a giant dark dungeon!" Blue cut him off.

"Really?" Red asked. "Look again."

Blue looked up and sure enough, there was a giant castle – like dungeon that was black with plants finding their way in the cracks. The clouds above the dungeon were black and swirly. Nothing like they had seen before.

"Well that looks like something Shadow would live in," Blue crossed his arms. "How did I not notice that?" Red shrugged. "Should I wake up Vio?"

"No, let him rest," Green started. "It's been a long day, and if we wait until we get there he'll probably be able to fight and stand. He probably could have stood a long time ago. He will also probably be able to fight. Maybe not so good, but he will be able to make some damage." Blue nodded.

"And he will also probably get scared out of his hat. Oh wait, tunic I mean," Blue corrected himself.

Green rolled his eyes but nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>The dungeon was farther than they expected, but when they got there, it was cold. It was raining and there was thunder and lightning everywhere. Red looked around and cried out when a bunch of keese bit him in the back. He stumbled forward and without thinking, he closed his eyes and swung his sword around, hitting anything in its path.<p>

Red opened his eyes. All the keese were gone, but Blue was trembling and he almost dropped his sword. Red was confused.

"What? They are all gone-"

"You almost chopped my head off!" Blue cried. That was enough to wake up Vio. Vio groaned and sat up.

"Oh, here already?" Vio asked, swinging his feet to the side.

"Yes. Do you need help?" Green asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Vio sighed and jumped off with ease. "See?" He looked around. "Where is my sword?"

"Here," Red handed Vio his sword.

"Thank you," Vio took his sword and started to walk. "Let's go,"

The Link's nodded and all walked inside in a straight horizontal line. Blue was telling Green how much of an idiot Red was, and Vio, Green and Red were silent, looking around for monsters.

"I don't see anything," Vio sighed. He walked up to a door. "There's a door, but look at these bars. They are not going anywhere."

"Then it must be a puzzle," Green sighed. That earned a loud groan from the blue Link.

"Why? Why can't it ever be easy?" Blue complained. "Vio, you're good with book stuff. Figure it out." Vio looked back at Blue.

"We're a team; I can't do it alone," Vio replied.

"Since when did you ever care about teamwork?" Blue asked.

"Since every single dungeon."

"You never said anything."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"We need teamwork in order to finish this puzzle."

"Fine. We need teamwork in order to finish this puzzle."

"Stop it! We won't get anywhere if this is how it's going to go!" Green interrupted.

"You're right. Can somebody help me look for clues?" Vio sighed. Red and Green nodded, and Blue groaned before nodding.

"What's this?" Red asked, pointing to a button. Vio looked up and put his hands on his hips.

"How did I not notice that?" Vio asked.

"Isn't this like the other ones?" Red said as he looked at the button.

"Yes. Step on it," Green instructed.

Red nodded and did as he was told. He stepped on the button and the bars rose. He smiled.

"Good job Red. Now let's keep –"

He was cut off by the bars closing when Red stepped off. Red flinched and looked at his clones. He stepped on and off, but each time it closed when he had no weight on it.

"Now what?" Blue asked through clenched teeth.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"I don't know," Green replied. Vio sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," Vio reassured, mostly red who looked on the verge of tears.

"No, _you_ will figure it out," Blue pointed to Vio.

"Right," Vio sighed. "Me."


	6. Chapter 6: Scary Statues

**Hmm, this was probably the most time it's taken me to post. Whatever, I hope you enjoy it! This one does have fighting, I know that for sure. Enjoy!**

**Flame = Marshmellows**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>"Aren't you supposed to be figuring it out?" Blue asked while leaning on the cold dungeon wall.<p>

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Vio sighed.

"Don't rush him, he's working," Green rubbed his head.

Blue looked up and saw a little gap in the wall. Curious, he went in front of it.

"Hey guys, look at this creepy statue," Blue pointed to a statue in the gap. There was a statue that appeared to have horns. It looked like it had one eye, and a sword. Vio came to look at it.

"That's – No! Don't go near that thing!"

"Why not?" Blue asked. "It's just a –"

"Trust me. I know more than you," Vio turned and continued to search for clues. Blue, being Blue, couldn't take no for an answer. He stepped into the gap and nothing happened. He looked around the statue, confused. He put one hand on the statue and one hand on the wall to look behind the statue, which was when the statue went completely berserk. It lunged forward and almost trampled Blue.

Blue shrieked and closed his eyes tightly, gluing himself to the wall. Blue could hear screams coming from outside the gap, but he was paralyzed with fright. It wasn't long until he saw a horrified Red poke his head in the gap.

"Blue!" Red cried. "Are you ok?"

Blue quickly opened his eyes and ran outside the gap. "What _was_ that thing?"

"Blue! I told you not to go near it!" Vio cried. "You could have died!"

"Well I'm still well and living! What was that thing?" Blue cried once again. Red started to cry.

"It's an armos!" Vio put his hands on his hips. "If you touch it, it goes berserk!"

"Well – " Blue stopped.

"Never do that again!" Vio warned.

"But maybe we have to – hey! I have an idea. Stand back, everybody," Blue announced. Everybody looked confuse – especially Red, who was still crying – but did as they were told. They all huddled in a corner, but Blue stayed out, ready to do whatever it was he was doing.

He looked at the armos and gulped, approaching it. Green was about to protest but Vio clamped his mouth shut with his hand. Vio was enjoying this.

Blue lifted his hand and got ready to run for it. He slapped the armos and it immediately went berserk, chasing Blue. Blue ran for dear life towards the button, and glued himself against the wall again. The armos, just like Blue had hoped, stopped when it landed on the button. The bars opened.

Blue breathed heavily and looked at his clones, who were staring wide eyed. "That . . . could have been . . . easier . . ." Blue panted. He slowly walked towards his counterparts, only to be squished into a hug by Red.

"Blue! That was . . .you could of . . . I mean . . ."

"I know, it was nuts. But it worked, so let's get going. Oh also, get off of me!" Blue struggled against Red's grip, which was quite tight, considering it was Red. Blue pushed Red's forehead, causing Red to look up. Tears were pouring down his face, but Blue rolled his eyes, even though he did feel somewhat sad for him.

"Sorry . . ." Red apologized, stepping backwards. He tripped on a rock and fell backwards with a cry, only to be caught by Green who was luckily making his way over to them.

"Whoa," Green stumbled backwards and landed on Vio, who cried out and fell on his back. Blue laughed at Vio who was getting squished by his two clones.

"Get off!" Vio cried, pushing Greens head, causing Green's chin to get pushed against his chest. Green's arms flailed and Vio let go. Vio kicked around and looked at Blue, eyes narrowing. "Shut up! You try being dominos!" Vio pushed Green's head until he was free of the pile.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Blue replied, still laughing. Vio approached him and Blue stepped back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why don't we just leave right now instead of getting violent? Hmm, I shouldn't talk. Violence is my middle name." And with that, Blue ran outside the newly opened door. Vio sighed.

"I didn't get to slap him," Said Vio as he turned to his clones. They all shrugged and headed after Blue.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Red, Green and Vio heard Blue shriek. When they got inside, they could see why.

The room was filled with armos, and there was a door that was sealed with bars on the other side.

"Whoa," Said Red, who had finally stopped his tears.

"My goddesses," Green shuddered, looking around the room.

"Kill me now," Vio sighed, looking at Blue. Blue smacked his head with his fist.

"Why! Why us? No, why me!" Blue cried. "What do we do?" He turned around to face Vio. Vio shrugged.

"Move them all, I guess," Vio sighed. Blue's shoulders sagged.

"Don't worry guys, we can get this!" Red ran to an armos but shuddered. They looked way scarier up close.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course we can." Blue put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, sighing. His eyes shot open when he heard a screech and loud banging noises. He watched as Red was screaming and running for his life, an armos close behind him. When the armos stopped, Red ran up to Blue and squeezed him tightly. Vio laughed.

"Red!" Blue cried. "I-I can't . . . can't bre-" Blue stopped and fell backwards. Red let go and stared at Blue, who was now clutching his stomach. "Where . . . did you get that . . .grip?" Blue panted. Red shrugged.

"Sorry, I can't help it. That was terrifying!" Red cried. Blue grunted an 'it's ok' and got up.

The next thing Vio, Red and Blue knew, Green was slapping an armos and running.

"Guys, hold on," Vio held up a hand, but Green was still running for his life.

Vio approached a dirty stone sign. Green ran towards the group, panting.

"What's it say?" Blue asked, crossing his arms. Vio studied it for a moment before speaking.

"Hmm . . . It's really dusty, but I can still make out . . . '_In a line the statues go, for you a path will show._' Does that help?" Vio looked up at his clones.

"Hmm . . ." Blue thought. "Hey, maybe if we make the statues chase us in a row, something good will happen."

"Might as well give it a shot," Green nodded.

"Goddesses, help me," Vio muttered.

Before they knew it, they were slapping armos and running in lines for dear life.

They were all panting when they were done, and Red almost collapsed.

"Well," Blue panted. "I . . . officially have . . . a second . . . worse . . . enemy . . . Stupid armos . . ."

"What's . . . your first?" Red breathed heavily.

"Who . . . do you think? Of . . . course it's . . . Shadow . . ."

Everybody was silent until the floor trembled. They looked around and a large chest formed in the middle of the room. Green perked up.

"Yes!" Green ran to the chest and opened it. He held it up for everybody to see.

"A bow and arrow?" Vio asked, shoulders sagging. "Well, that could prove to be –" He was cut off by the floor trembling some more, but much more than before. Green ran to the group and looked around. Replaced by the chest, a giant armos floated out of the ground, landing with a thud. He turned towards the Link's and started hopping towards them.

"Kill me now," Blue muttered and rolled out of the way, the armos taking his place.

"How do you kill these things?" Red cried. "We only ever ran away from them!"

"I wish I could now, but the door is sealed shut! There was no buttons!" Blue pointed to the door that was still sealed by the bars.

"It must have something to do with this!" Green held up the bow and arrows. Vio looked at Green, and jumped out of the way when the armos jumped at him.

"Of course!" Vio exclaimed. "Shoot it in the eye!" Green nodded and loaded the bow with an arrow. He cried out and jumped out of the way when the armos almost crushed him.

"Whoa!" Green cried and shot the arrow. It hit the armos in the eye and it shrieked painfully.

"Yep, you got to do that," Blue confirmed.

Green franticly got in front of the armos, trying his best to hit the eye without getting trampled. He fired the bow once more, and it hit the armos right in the pupil. It screeched out painfully, making the ground shake. It slowly sunk down in the ground, and in its place was a chest.

"Another one?" Vio approached the chest and opened it. He smirked and looked back.

"What is it?" Red asked, still a bit shaken from the armos.

He held it up, and it was a large red rupee.

"A rupee," Vio sighed. There was a slight vibration, and the bars lifted.

"Thank the goddesses!" Red cried and ran inside. Green, Blue and Vio shrugged and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini boss! I can't make it the real boss, now can I?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: For Your Friends

**Ok, I am going to warn everybody right now.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LOTS OF BLOOD. IT'S YOUR CHOICE IF YOU WANT TO READ IT. I JUST DON'T WANT PEOPLE SAYING I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**Alright. I don't really care if you read, just, if you get real grossed out because of blood and you flame it all one me, I just don't want you blaming. Because I warned you. IN CAPITAL LETTERS. And bold writing.**

**So ya! Enjoy! This one is for sure sure sure action. I hope you like it!**

**Flaming? Well, don't blame me for warning but otherwise, marshmellows, blah blah blah.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>"Isn't there usually supposed to be something when we unlock a room?" Blue crossed his arms and looked around at an empty room. Well, not completely empty. There were four giant, stone dragon heads mounted on the wall. All the heads had giant tongues sticking out of them, and Red ran back to the group. There was a giant throne in the middle of the room and Vio sighed.<p>

"I don't know about you guys, but this doesn't look good," Vio stared at the dragon heads uncomfortably. "Just by the giant throne and the heads."

"What do you think lives in here?" Red asked, looking at the throne.

"I don't know," Green replied.

"Who cares? Whatever it is, it's bad," Blue sighed.

"Yep, but standing around isn't going to do anything. Let's check this place –" Vio was cut off by a voice that seemed like it was echoing.

"Mm, if by bad, you mean you've found the princess," The voice echoed.

"Who's there?" Blue cried, heading to the front of the group in a fighting stance.

The voice laughed evilly. "Oh, we've met." Suddenly, there was a blinding white light and all the Link's shielded their eyes with their arms.

"Huh?" Red unshielded his eyes, and there was a Shadow Link sitting on the throne, Zelda on the floor in front of him. Zelda's hands were tied behind her back, and her legs were tied together. Shadow used his feet to make sure she stayed down.

"Shadow," Vio breathed. Hearing this, Blue and Green unshielded their eyes and stared at Shadow.

Shadow nodded and looked down at the princess. "Yep, that's me," He replied with a smirk. "I am guessing that you want you're princess back. Am I right?"

Nobody answered.

"Ok," Shadow crossed his arms, feet still on the princess. "Well, I am going to tell you how you can have her back."

Green, Vio, Red and Blue all furrowed their brows.

"And let me warn you that if you turn this down," Shadow pointed to the princess. "then she's dead." Zelda looked up at Shadow with worried eyes, and struggled against the ropes. This only made Shadow push his feet down harder, making her wince.

"What do we have to do?" Vio asked through clenched teeth.

Shadow smirked. "I need a sacrifice. And it will be one of you." Red, Vio, Green and Blue all froze and Zelda's eyes widened.

Everybody sat still for what seemed like forever, until Blue stepped in front of Red, Green and Vio.

"I'll do it," Blue stared at Shadow, who was grinning furiously.

"Wonderful," Shadow looked at his weapons. "Remove you're weapons."

Blue scowled at Shadow but did as he was told.

"Blue, you can't do this!" Red cried.

"What am I supposed to do? Leave her to die?" Blue pointed to the princess.

"Well no, but . . . We can defeat him!" Red was crying now.

"If you make one move, I'll kill her," Shadow threatened, holding a blade he somehow managed to get when they were talking, up to the princess's neck. Zelda gasped and looked at the Link's. Blue looked almost on the verge of tears as well. When he was done removing his weapons, he handed them to his three clones, which now seemed more like brothers to him. He smiled as best as he could and turned back to Shadow. Then his smile disappeared and he sighed.

"Come, Blue," Shadow laughed and summoned magical chains around the princess's waist, keeping her from getting up. Zelda struggled against them but they did not move. Shadow smirked and stood up.

Shadow help up his blade and waited for Blue to come. Blue looked down and then at his clones – no, that was too harsh of a word. More like brothers that he would never see again. Then he looked at Shadow, slowly walking towards the throne.

"Yes," Shadow watched Blue intently. "That's right."

Blue scowled and blinked back tears. The other Link's could do nothing but stare.

"I hope you've said you're goodbyes, Blue," Shadow lunged his blade forward and clear through Blue's stomach. Blue gasped painfully and wobbled before going limp, the sword keeping him up. Blue could hear the strangled cries of Red, the sobbing of Green, and though he couldn't hear anything from Vio, he knew he was crying.

"Blue!" Red cried, tears running freely down his cheeks as he watched his brother – like clone hang from the sword limply.

"Blue, no!" Zelda cried, closing her eyes tightly and looking away.

"Blue!" Green cried, burying his head in his hands.

"Blue . . ." Vio whispered, voice trembling terribly from his tears.

Shadow's face darkened and his smirk widened, fangs shining in the light. "I never thought I would see you hanging on a thread of your life, Blue. But now that I have, oh, it's wonderful."

Blue stared into the eyes of his evil shadow. He coughed and the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. This made Shadow's smirk widen even more, if possible.

"I . . ." Blue coughed. "I . . . hate . . . you . . ." Shadow stared into the blue Link's eyes.

"I know," He replied grimly. He jerked his sword backwards, sliding it roughly out of Blue's stomach, making him fall limply to the floor. Already a pool of blood was forming around him. Suddenly, the magical chain around Zelda's waist disappeared, and Shadow swiftly cut the ropes.

Zelda gasped and quickly got up, kneeling beside Blue. Her tears dripped freely on to the blue Link's tunic, and the other Link's ran towards him. Shadow held up a hand and kicked Zelda towards the Link's who now stopped.

"I may be evil, but I do keep a promise," Shadow nodded the Zelda who was now with the Link's. "Keep your Zelda, and go home. Sadly, you will be traveling with one less Link." Shadow grinned and looked at the suffering Blue below him. Blue glared at him, and tears ran down his cheeks and into the blood on the floor around him.

"Blue . . ." Red sobbed.

Blue looked at Red, and tried his very hardest to smile at him. "Red . . ." He coughed, blood filling his mouth again. He spat it out in disgust.

Vio could do nothing but stare at Blue's fatal wound. Blood poured out of it and didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Tears still poured down his cheeks, and he let out a sob and turned away, not able to look at him anymore. Yet, he still snuck a peek at him.

Blue tried to reach out for his . . . brothers. "I . . . I'll . . ." He coughed out blood again. "Never forget . . . you . . ." His breathing went shallower and all the Link's gasped, but Shadow laughed. Blue's eyes fluttered shut, and his breathing disappeared.

Shadow laughed loudly. "Go home, you filthy rats! Forget about one less bully in the world!" Shadow lifted his hand, and a bright light shined again.

Then Green, Red, Vio and Zelda covered their eyes at the blinding light, and when they looked up, they were at the Link's home. In their bedroom.

Everybody looked at the weapons that Blue had given them, and each one hung their heads in sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>*Shrug* Sad, blood, I know. I warned you . . . I still hope you like it anyways. This is not the end of the story, alright? There are more chapters coming, but it's probably quite close to the end. There might be only one more chapter coming, but we will see! Thanks!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: In Dead Worlds

**This one has lots of tears. Lots of . . . I don't know. Just read! :D**

**This one was not ment to be so long! Oh Nayru! Whatever. I think it's ok, so just read. Please?**

**Marshmellows and flames, yadda yadda yadda. You get the gif.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>He was dead.<p>

He knew that for sure. There was no doubt in it.

It felt . . . weird. He knew he was dead, but he still felt . . . alive. In a way.

He could only see black, and he felt something hard and cold beneath him. He then realized that his eyes were closed. He slowly opened them and looked around at nothing. Everything was pure white, and there wasn't a speck of colour. Just then was when he also realized he was laying on his back. That was when everything hit him.

He was dead, yes. But where were his . . . brothers? And the pain . . . he couldn't feel it. Where was he? If he was dead, then how was he . . . alive?

He looked straight up and put his hand on his chest.

There was no heartbeat.

'_Well, that sums it up to, definitely dead,_' he thought. He looked at his stomach. The gash was there, clear as ever. And it was the first time he actually looked at it. It looked terrible. He could then realize what his counterparts felt when they saw him.

He put a hand to his head and looked around again. He still had no clue where he was. He wanted to go home. Even though he didn't know where he was, he didn't like it. It was lonely. He wanted to see Red, even though he was an idiot and a crybaby, Blue still missed him. He wanted to see Green, even though he was a stuck up snob that bossed everybody around, Blue still missed him. He wanted to see Vio, even though he was an annoying idiotic know-it-all, Blue still missed him.

He missed them all.

And he wanted to see them again. He wanted to be alive, a mortal. Not a ghost or a zombie, whatever he was. A mortal. A normal person with a beating heart and working veins.

He stood up and looked around. He stared to walk and his footsteps echoed.

"Hello?" He shouted. "Is . . . is anybody there? Where am I?"

"Have you not figure it out?" a strangely familiar voice echoed. "You're dead."

Blue's instincts kicked in and he grabbed for his sword. Then he remembered that he had given all of his weapons to his counterparts.

"Who's there?" He shouted, looking around.

"Me?" the voice echoed again. "Why, I am the one who killed you."

Blue froze. It was Shadow.

"You . . ." Blue whispered. And then he shouted it, "You!"

"Yes, me," Shadow sounded from behind Blue. Shadow sighed. "You seem to be getting stupider and stupider by the minute."

Blue instantly turned around to see Shadow staring right back at him. Blue gasped and stumbled backwards a bit.

"So where am I . . ." Blue asked, not making eye-contact. "If I'm dead then why am I here . . .?"

"You're in a place where you're people would call . . . Mm, that's not the word."

"What?" Blue snapped.

"You're dead, but you're alive . . . So I guess to make a child like you understand, you would call it the afterlife. But not necessarily."

"Let me out of here . . . Let me go back to Green, Red and Vio."

"And Zelda?" Shadow asked. "You sacrificed yourself for her, didn't you?"

Blue hesitated before nodding.

"You hesitated," Shadow smirked.

"No I didn't!" Blue protested.

"You can't deny it. You know you did just as much as I do." He paused. "You don't care for her as much as you do for your clones, do you?"

"They aren't clones!" Blue cried.

"You did not answer me, Blue," Shadow crossed his arms. "I am expecting an answer."

"You're not getting one," Blue growled.

"So you don't care for Zelda?" Shadow asked while walking towards Blue.

"I didn't say that!" Blue cried and backed up each step Shadow made forward.

"But you didn't answer. That means you're too afraid to admit it."

"No it doesn't. It means I don't want to answer to my evil shadow."

"Or does it?" Shadow was suddenly behind Blue. He grabbed Blue's wrists and held them behind his back with a tight grip. Blue gasped and immediately began to struggle, but that wasn't getting him anywhere. "Me? I think it means you only did that for the sake of getting attention."

"What!" Blue shouted. "That is not true! Not in the slightest! I wouldn't have sacrificed if Zelda didn't need it to survive!"

"You're scared," Shadow whispered.

Blue said nothing and stood still.

"Why are you scared?" Shadow spoke louder. "If you're already dead, then how are you going to die again?"

"How are you dead?" Blue snapped.

"Who said I was?"

"If you aren't, then how are you here?"

"I can be where ever I want."

"Fine. Then why are you here?"

"To make you suffer. You're suffering, aren't you?" He asked with a sickening tone.

"N-no!" Blue stuttered.

"When ghosts stutter that means that they are lying . . ." Shadow let go of his wrist and kicked Blue forwards, making him stumble and almost fall over.

"Ghost . . .?" Blue whispered and looked back. Shadow wasn't there.

"You aren't a mortal, are you? You're dead." Shadow's voice echoed again. Blue didn't answer.

"Go away . . ." Blue whispered.

To his relief, there was no reply.

"Blue . . ." A voice sounded from behind. Though this time it was a female. A hand rested on his shoulder.

Blue hesitated before turning around. There was an adult female with long, bright blond hair that was just like his. She had blue eyes, which were also just like his. He had never seen her before, yet she seemed so familiar.

"Who . . . who are you?" Blue whispered.

She smiled. "You've never met me before, but I know who you are . . . Green Link . . . You know him, you must. Well, his mother died. Correct?" Blue nodded. She smiled again. "Well, I am his mother."

Blue stared at her. "You're . . . you're Green's mother?"

She nodded. "Correct. I've been watching you're group. You, Red, Violet, or in other words Vio, and my son. But when I saw what you're evil shadow did to you I was horrified. Even though you are not scientifically my son."

Blue didn't know what else to say. But then she spoke again.

"I know of a way that you can escape this place." Blue perked up.

"You do?" He asked. "But if you know of one, then why haven't you left?"

"I said 'you can escape.' Not me. Now come, I will show you." She turned around and began to walk. Blue followed close behind.

* * *

><p>After a while of walking, Blue and Green's mother reached a pure white portal. You could tell it was a portal by the moving motions it made.<p>

"Step inside this portal," She instructed. "It will take you home."

Blue looked up at her and she smiled. He nodded and then looked at the portal. He stepped inside, and then everything went black. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was right in front of his front house.

He felt his chest again.

There was a heartbeat.

But then, he sat down and put his hand over his stomach. It hurt quite bad, but not as bad as it was before. And it wasn't bleeding anymore, so that was a good thing.

He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the house while Blue was in the afterlife-<strong>

"I can't believe he's gone!" Red cried into his pillow. Zelda was sitting in Vio's bed (at his permission, of course), Red was crying in his own bed, Green tried to stop crying and stay calm in his own bed, and Vio was sitting on Blue's bed, rubbing his head. He winced when he hit his stitches, but that wasn't the worst of his problems.

"And it was all because of me . . ." Zelda whispered, but then started to cry.

Green and Vio looked at her.

"What to do mean?" Green asked with a trembling voice.

"If I wouldn't have been captured, he wouldn't have had to sacrifice his life!" Zelda sobbed.

"So what are we going to do now . . .?" Vio whispered, trying to hide his tears that were dripping down his face.

"Move on and live a normal life, I guess . . ." Green laid down and failed to keep his tears locked up. They all flooded down his cheeks and he took deep breaths to stop his sobbing that threatened to release from his throat.

"It's impossible to live a normal life without Blue . . ." Red sobbed. "Even though he was a bully to me, I still looked up to him . . . and to have him gone forever, I . . . I . . ." He stopped and sobbed loudly into his knees.

Green looked at him and finally let out his sobs. Vio looked at Blue's bed and hung his head. Tears dropped onto Blue's bed as Vio remembered how terrible of a wound Blue had. He remembered the look of fear and pain in his eyes when he had been stabbed. The look of sadness that Vio never thought he would see from Blue. The look of fear, pain, and sadness all mixed together as his counterpart gave Vio, Green and Red his weapons. He closed his eyes.

Zelda stood up, tears still flooding her cheeks. Her eyes and cheeks were as red as Red's tunic. She wiped off her dress and let out a sob before speaking shakily.

"I need to go . . ." She whispered in a voice you could just barely hear. She opened the door and ran in the direction of the castle, sobbing freely.

All of the Link's were sobbing. All of their faces were hidden in either pillows, hands or knees, and whichever one it was that they were sobbing into, was getting soaked. But, all of their sobbing got interrupted when they heard the door squeak open.

They all looked up and almost stopped breathing at who they saw.

It was Blue.

He was hunched over slightly and his hand was held over his wound. But to snap Blue's counterparts out of it and close their mouths (which were hanging open from absolute surprise and joy) he began to speak.

"Hello, is this the Link residence?" He joked, smiling slightly.

"Blue!" Red cried at the top of his lungs. He literally leaped out of his bed and ran to his blue counterpart, wrapping his arms around him, being careful not to touch his wound. He squeezed tightly and cried in overwhelming joy into his tunic.

Blue stumbled back a little and stared at Red, but after a while he couldn't help but smile and return the hug. He was still looking at the teary eyes Red.

"Red. Just like I remember," Blue looked up at Green and Vio who were staring at him. Blue tilted his head.

"How are you alive?" Green cried. "We saw you! You . . . you were on the sword and . . . it went straight through you! We . . . we saw it!"

"It's a long story," Blue stated.

"I'm listening," Vio spoke up.

Blue looked at him with a slight smirk and nodded. He then sat down with Red.

"I woke up but everything was white . . ."


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

***Pops out from below the screen and flips an imaginary hat out of eyes* Hey guys! *Cough*Four Swords At Camp*Cough***

**Anyways, this is the last chapter! Fkdjksjdj! I hope you guys like my story.**

**I'm only a tincy wincy bit **disappointed that I got no reviews, but I got an alert and favourite, so I'm really happy about that. Yayness!****

****When I am done rambling, I'm going to brainstorm ideas for my next story. The next story will probably be about Linebeck. I like Linebeck. I've played Phantom Hourglass and I found him really awesome. *Nods head* I just find the ending kind of...I'm not going to spoil it, but...about Linebeck, I mean...GAH he was just so brave.****

****See? I'm rambling. Enjoy the last chapter!****

****Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.****

* * *

><p>The Link's all stared at Blue in amazement of the afterlife and how he came back. But what he didn't tell them, Green specifically, was who he had met. Blue looked up at Green. He wouldn't just let it go untold.<p>

"Green," Blue started. Green looked at him. "There's somebody I met in the afterlife. And I thought you might want to know."

"Who?" Green asked.

Blue looked at the roof but then looked back at Green. "I met your mother." That caught all of their attention. They all looked up at Blue and Blue kept switching gazes. Until Green started talking, Blue locked his gaze with his.

"My mother?" Green repeated. "What was her name? What did she look like?"

"I didn't ask for her name, actually," Blue replied. "but she looked just like you. She had long, bright blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress." Green didn't know what to say, but apparently Red did.

"That's so cool!" Red shouted happily. He looked at Green. Green smiled and nodded.

"It is pretty cool," He agreed. Then his attention turned to Blue's wound. "You still have the wound, I see. I guess that didn't heal when you came back." Blue looked at the wound and winced.

"Isn't it weird," Blue started. "that when you have a wound and forget about it, it doesn't hurt? But when you are reminded it hurts like heck?"

"There's the old Blue," Vio grumbled just loud enough for them to hear. Blue glared at him but then looked back at Green.

"Sorry," Green apologized. "but it will have to be bandaged up. Why don't we wrap it up and bring you to Zelda's place? I'm sure she would be more than happy to see you're alive." Blue hesitated before nodding.

"Sure."

"Awesome!" Red exclaimed, not able to contain his happiness.

"Just as long as I'm not carried again, it's fine with me," Vio crossed his arms.

"You're not that special," Blue grumbled.

"Would you like to be carried, Blue?" Green asked mockingly.

"No!" Blue immediately spoke and stood up. "Just wrap me up and let's get out of here." Green, Vio and Red grinned.

"Alright," Green replied. He picked up his bed sheet and ripped a long piece of it off. Blue stared at it and then at Green.

"You're going to wrap me in your bed sheets?" Blue asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Green asked.

"Well no, but-"

"Good. Now hold still." Green didn't wait for an answer. He began to wrap the cloth around Blue's wound. Blue tried to hide a wince but failed. Green tied the cloth in a knot when he was finished, and stood back.

"Ok, let's go," Blue began to head for the door, and his three counterparts followed close behind.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours to Blue, until he and his counterparts finally made it to the castle. There were no guards outside. Only horses, cucoos and the occasional donkey. But that wasn't surprising to the Link's, since Zelda was back and probably sobbing her eyes out, the guards would probably be guarding her bedroom or resting.<p>

"Let's go! We have a princess to surprise," Blue sighed. "I don't have all day. And let me tell you, I am more than just super-duper tired."

Nobody answered him. Instead, they all headed for the castle door. There were two guards guarding it, and one of them spoke up.

"Nobody is allowed in," the guard spoke firmly. "The princess is not in the mood for company at the moment."

"We know why," Green spoke up. "You see, our friend here," he gestured to Blue. "_almost_ died, but of course the princess, Red, Vio and I," he gestured to Red and Vio. "thought he was dead. And now he is still wounded, we would like to get the princess to help him, also relieving her for the fact that he is still alive." The guard looked at the four Link's, and then at Blue's wrapped up stomach, that was stained with blood. It must have reopened a bit.

"Very well," the guard nodded and both of them lifted their large spears that were guarding the door. All of the Link's thanked the guards and stepped inside the castle. They all looked around, and when they spotted large spiral stairs, they headed to them. They all ascended the large stairs to the top floor, and headed towards Zelda's room.

"Of course," Blue grumbled when he saw guards guarding the princess's room.

"Relax," Green whispered. "They are only doing their job."

"Why do their jobs have to be this one?" Blue whispered firmly back. Green ignored him and approached the guards.

"Nobody is allowed in here. Princess's rules," The guard informed strictly.

"Yes, well, you see . . ." Green continued with telling the same story as before of why they were here. When they were finished the guard spoke up.

"You seem familiar, you four. What are your names?" He asked.

"Well," Green started. "I'm Green, this is Red," he gestured to Red. "this is Vio," he gestured to Vio. "and this is Blue," he gestured to Blue. "Our names are technically all Link, but we call each other by our coloured tunics so we don't get confused."

The guard stared at Blue the whole time, which made Blue slightly uncomfortable. After a while the guard nodded.

"I know you. You are the princess's friends. Very well. The princess will understand." The guard stepped out of the way and allowed the Link's to enter. The Link's thanked the guard, and Green opened the door. Green entered then Red, then Vio. Blue stayed at the back of the group, and he was hardly visible.

"Green? Red? Vio? What are you doing here?" Zelda clearly could not see Blue at the back of the group. Zelda was sobbing and wiping her tears with a cloth.

"We have great news for you," Red cried happily.

"What is it?" Zelda tried to speak louder than a whisper. Vio looked behind him and pushed Blue to the front of the group. Blue gasped and glared at him, then looked at the princess.

"Erm, hello . . ." Blue barley got a chance to speak before he was pulled into a tight hug by Zelda.

"Blue!" Zelda cried happily. She sobbed into his blue tunic. "How? When? What . . . how are you . . ."

"It's a long story, and truthfully I don't feel like explaining it again," Blue replied. Zelda pulled back and nodded, her light brown hair dancing.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I just can't . . . can't believe . . ." she trailed off as she saw Blue's bloody bandage. "Nayru!" Zelda cried. "You still have the wound?" Just then was when all of the Link's noticed Blue's wound had reopened.

"Oh, well, I have it yes. It must have reopened when _somebody_ put it on too tight." He looked at Green as he said that.

"You didn't say it was too tight," Green protested.

"You should have guessed," Blue snapped back.

"It doesn't matter!" Red cried. "All that matters is that he's alive!" Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Red is right. He's alive and, almost well," Zelda agreed. "I should probably treat that wound of yours, Blue. You're going to need to get it stitched." Blue winced. Vio saw Blue wince and began to laugh out loud.

"Blue? Scared? No! He's fearless and brave!" Vio mimicked.

"I'm not scared!" Blue protested. Zelda smiled.

"Let's go. That wound won't stitch itself."

"Does it . . . does it really need to be stitched?" Blue asked, shakily. Vio made chicken noises.

"Chicken."

"Stop copying me!" Blue cried, getting very annoyed.

"Then why did you say it in the first place?"

"Because you deserved it, you know it all."

"Yep, we're certainly back to normal," Green smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Zelda walked up to her dresser and began digging in it. She pulled something out and held it behind her back. She walked towards Vio and handed him a brand new violet hat. When Vio accepted it, he noticed it felt smooth as silk.

"Thank you," Vio said as he looked at the hat. He put it on. It fit perfectly.

"It fits perfectly," Zelda said as she observed the hat on his head. Vio nodded. She turned to Blue. "Ok. Let's go."

Blue murmured something under his breath, but followed Zelda to the doctor's room.

"He was so scared," Vio sighed. Everybody nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, Blue was slouching back to the group.<p>

"Remind me to kill Shadow later," he grumbled. Vio grinned.

"Sure."

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the last chapter! *Bows* I hope you enjoyed this story.<strong>

***Backstage***

**Blue: Why am I always the one to either get killed or hurt?**

**Vio: Because you're always the one who wants to get attention.**

**Blue: Do not!**

**Green: Blue, there are a lot of akward fan fictions out there. I heard of one that made you date Red.**

**Red: ...**

**Blue: What in the name of-**

**Vio: *Laughing I**nsanely*****

****Red: I'm just going to leave now... *Slowly Walks Away*****

****Blue: ... Wait up!****

*****Back To Me*****

****I just felt like doing that. (Btw I like RedxBlue I just thought it'd be funny to do that.) FIN! Again.****


End file.
